metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter (Ranger)
Hunter or Хантер in Russian, is an old friend of Alex ; possibly due to Pre-war friendship, a High Ranking Ranger , being trusted enough to traverse the Wasteland alone with Heavy Gear, and is a key part of the story, entrusting Artyom with a mission to save the Metro. Hunter's Mission Hunter is a Ranger and lives by their codex; If it's hostile, you kill it. He is large supporter in trying to counter the threats that could destroy the entire metro system. When Dark Ones try to attack VDNH he travels to the station. His arrival sets into motion the storyline of Metro 2033. At the end of his titular level he goes after the Dark Ones that attacked the station. He tells Artyom that if he is not back by morning, to take his Ranger Token to Miller in Polis and to report the current situation at exhibition. He does not return, and as such, Artyom's journey begins. Hunter's fate is currently unclear in the continuity of the videogames. He may have been killed, or he may have been taken by the Dark Ones as he is seen by Artyom in the Dark One's mind game in Ethereal. However, this is only speculation. Hunter might not have died as he is the main character of Metro 2034. In the novel, Artyom is offered an exchange of secrets with Hunter. Artyom tells Hunter of his childhood expedition to the surface by the Botanical Garden station. When Artyom reaches the surface, his party hears the howls of the Dark Ones (at the time was unknown to the Metro) and retreats back into the underground; leaving the barrier at the Botanical Gardens open. Artyom believes the Dark Ones infiltrated the Metro using this barrier he had left open. It is implied that Hunter seeks to close the barrier, and goes after the Dark Ones that attacked the station. Artyom's Visions Hunter is seen a couple of times in Artyom's visions as it can be understood that Artyom sees Hunter as his mentor. He can be seen gunning down a Dark One that pushes him down, during the mission Chase, after Artyom collides with its Ghost. This means Hunter likely killed it while entering/leaving Exhibition, and it is infinitely reliving its final moments. Being a Ghost and still able to create telepathic visions for Artyom to see shows how powerful the Dark Ones telepathic abilities are, able to still be aware and project themselves in visions, even when dead and in limbo. Near the ending of the game, as Artyom is running through the Ethereal while trapped by the Dark Ones, he hears Hunter's voice and runs towards him. As he reaches Hunter, he falls, when he turns over, a very bright light shines in Artyoms face, then Hunter emerges from the light and says: "If it's hostile, you kill it", he then throws a revolver to Artyom. Artyom uses the revolver to shoot the Dark One. Hunter's Field Base If the player finds the secret room in Dead City 1, there will be a tape player on the table and when activated, the message talks about Hunter bringing some heavy gear to Exhibition, and that if he did not return, to tell the Colonel (Miller). After the message has been heard, it cannot be replayed. Instead, it starts playing an instrumental song known as 'Market'. Trivia * How exactly he manages to carry his heavy gear to Exhibition across the surface is unknown, although he could just be either a very skilled or lucky individual. When he arrives in Exhibition he is carrying a large duffel bag, possibly containing the heavy gear in question. * Judging by his dog tag, it is possible that Hunter was formerly a member of a special forces unit before the nuclear holocaust. * In the novel Hunter does not give Artyom dog tags but a 'metal capsule made from a machine gun cartridge that was later revealed to contain a message written on paper. * Writing on the Hunter's dog tag means''' '"SPARTA" and is written in russian language ''("СПАРТА"). * In the novel and the board game hunter is depicted as being bald, however in the game he has short hair (as seen in Ethereal). * In Metro 2034, Hunter is one of the main protagonists. His face is badly scarred and mind is twisted severely, although he had survived from the battle with the dark ones. * In the Novel, Hunter gives Artyom a spent cartridge from an AK. Originaly given to him from Miller. Miller later gives similar cartridges to Oleg at Kievskaya Category:Characters Category:Exhibition Category:Metro 2033 Category:The Rangers